Trino
by sweet-autumn-mao
Summary: Solo un poco mas, Lacie, y el mundo cantará para tí.


**¡Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo, esta vez con un drabble de Jack, son aproximadamente 600 palabras, asi que según yo, todavía entra dentro del termino "drabble". **

**Si, odio a Jack, pero en parte me da pena la pobre criatura (ja!) Todo broto de la pluma de un sopetón y salió esto, no tengo grandes expectativas ya que como romántica soy un asco (y curiosamente la historia de Jack y Lacie, junto con el romance poco demostrativo de Kōnosuke y Luna de The Laughing Vampire son de los romances mas bonitos para mi, dentro del mundo del manga).**

**Se supone que el escenario es desarrollado durante un tiempo posterior al descubrimiento de los recuerdos de Lacie, mientras esta en una especie de Ópera.**

**Espero tomatazos y todo lo demás, pero también cosas bonitas XD**

**Pandora Hearts es de MochiJun-sensei, quien siento que me jode la vida cada vez mas y cada mes que viene.**

******Les recomiendo oir "A shadow" y "Foretaste" del OST del anime de Pandora Hearts. Dejo los links:**

****** watch?v=wN26LY-_rQs**

****** watch?v=GcwJ3a6U4cw**

**"A shadow" para mi es una de las obras mas hermosas de Kajiura Yuki, ¡realmente la amo! Me inspiro para crear esto.**

* * *

Hace tiempo que sentía mi alma destrozada, la sentí rota y en desesperación, ahora heme aquí, en este lugar lleno de gente a la que no deseo ver, gente cuya utilidad para mi ha desaparecido ahora que la meta que yo deseaba alcanzar ya no tiene ningún sentido.

¿Qué es lo que la gente observa y siente sobre aquellas voces que muchos llaman hermosas y nacen en el escenario? ¿Qué es lo que atrae sobre aquellas mujeres con sus escotes y sus enormes adornos paradas frente a toda esta multitud?

Yo no logro comprender a estas personas, quizás por que no nací en este mundo, en este ambiente y entre toda esta gente. Pero yo llegué hasta aquí, solo para ti. Después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que he escalado para llegar a mi posición, no logro acostumbrarme a este sucio e hipócrita sistema.

Pero reflexionándolo bien, lo que es seguro, la razón que yo creo definitiva y por la cual no logro ser cautivado por aquellas voces, es por que yo ya he conocido una voz, a mi parecer más bella que la de aquellos seres que son llamados ángeles.

Yo lo sé, conozco la naturaleza de estas mujeres que, a pesar de la "envidiable belleza" de su voz, es vil, sucia y fácil.

Conozco la naturaleza de esas "personas" de sobra: basta tener estatus y agregar una mirada, una caricia, unas palabras y caen muertas como sucias y asquerosas moscas salidas de la basura. Por esas razones y más, sus voces para mi no son hermosas, tan solo reflejan sus pútridas almas.

No hay la más mínima similitud, a comparación de esa otra voz, las voces de ellas no son más que los horrendos graznidos de los cuervos que se lanzan sobre la carroña, dañan tus oídos, les temes o quizás les odias...

No son nada contra tu voz, Lacie.

No lo aguanto más…

¡Quiero verte! ¡Quiero oírte cantar nuevamente!

¡Lacie! ¡Lacie! ¡LACIE!

¡Quiero verte a ti!

A ti, que muestras tu voz a quien crees que lo merece, o en mi caso, a un inútil que encontraste sin un propósito en la vida y que ahora añora oírla.

A ti, cuya canción le da un propósito a la vida de las personas, aun sin saberlo.

A ti, que al cantar tu canción demuestras tú alma en ello.

A ti, que a pesar de mostrar tu alma, no la ofreces ni abres tus alas hacia nadie.

A ti, el ave que vuela de flor en flor, de hogar en hogar y de mano en mano, pero nunca se permitió ser retenida en ningún lado, en ninguna jaula, pero que a pesar de todo, ahora es retenida en esa oscura dimensión.

A ti, que amas el mundo como estoy seguro que nadie más lo ama ni lo amará, por que solo tu lo observas y lo aprecias, con todo y lo "cruel, ridículo y hermoso" que es.

A ti, quien aun no estando aquí, me ha dado un nuevo propósito.

¡A ti quiero verte, mi amada Lacie!

Y también a ti, quiero darte un regalo.

No te preocupes, no estés triste, un poco mas ¡solo espera un poco más! Estos cuervos parados sobre el escenario y a todas y cada una de estas insignificantes personas en el mundo, te las daré a todas ellas, serán tu propia y magnifica colección de aves rodeadas por las cadenas del Abismo, que te cantarán a ti y solo a ti, eternamente. Y vagaras por los más hermosos jardines y demás bellos escenarios de este mundo que tanto amaste.

Nunca más estarás sola, nunca mas nadie va a condenarte ni a juzgarte por tus ojos o tus acciones, por que el mundo no merece tenerte ¡tú mereces tener al mundo!

Falta poco, muy poco, muy poco, cada vez menos…

Solo espera un poco más, Lacie…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Ahi esta, lo que uno hace durante la hora de comida en el trabajo, jajaja.**

**Jack es definitivamente extraño, no tiene una personalidad, es un ser sin vida propia que termina siendo de los mas enormes y de los mas jodidos villanos que he visto sin siquiera darse cuenta o desearlo, ¡ni siquiera cree estar haciendo algo malo! Y al final de cuentas termina pareciendo un niño berrinchudo que no deja de llorar y al mismo tiempo se permite el ser cínico.**

**Al final, cuando el manga termine, en verdad voy a extrañarlo... ¡nah! ¿A quien engaño? Con lo que le ha hecho a Oz, Gilbert, los Baskervilles, Ozwald, Alice, Alyss y al pobre Arthur Barma (como provechar al pobre perdedor que fue usado XD) no lo haré. Tampoco extrañare a Revis (¿o se escribe Levy? ¿Revy? ya no lo se) pero esa ya es otra historia.**

**Siento que el final viene cerca, un par mas de jodidas de Jack hacia los personajes y la audiencia, un par de muertos, y para mi ya casi será el final de Pandora Hearts.**


End file.
